One Night Only
by CindyBaby
Summary: Will one night be enough?
1. A deal

**Sigh. Here I go again. I probably need help. I wonder if there is a center for people like me, who suffer from an unhealthy addiction to Mikita? If there is maybe I´ll meet some of you there? :D This story takes place after the episode Free, when Birkhoff was detained. I loved the interaction between Fletcher and Michael. This idea just struck me and I had to get it out, but I promise I´m going to finish "This is me" now and then the next chapter for "Always"! As usual I don´t own them.**

Michael raised his head and closed his eyes against the water. He had returned home from division feeling tired, but most of all angry. His mind kept returning to earlier that day when CIA agent Ryan Fletcher had, under orders from Nikita no doubt, detained Birkhoff.

Leaning against the shower wall he sighed as he remembered the fight that had broken out in the hallway, and then Nikita escaping once again.

He had been shocked when Ryan Fletcher stepped out of that room, he thought he would have turned and run, but he hadn´t. He had tried to stop him, first from finding Birkhoff and then from finding Nikita.

That was a surprise, and not a very pleasant one. It showed that Fletcher was more involved than he had wanted to believe.

He slapped his hand against the wall and cursed. Why did everything have to be so complicated when it came to her? He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his hips before leaving the bathroom.

When he opened the refrigerator to grab a beer he suddenly stilled, feeling a presence in the room. His hand slowly reached for the knife holder next to him.

"You don´t need that"

At the sound of _her _voice he let his head drop forward before slowly turning around to meet her eyes from across the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"You´re being careless. I was able to pick your locks easily, and you didn´t hear me. Tsk, that´s dangerous. You never know who might drop in for a visit".

"Believe it or not, but most people have more sense than to break into my apartment" She opened her mouth to speak but he cut in "Like I said, **most **people".

"Still, better be careful" She nodded at him.

"While we´re on the subject of breaking and entering, you still haven´t told me what you´re doing here? You do realize how dangerous this is right?"

"Oh come on Michael, live a little" She teased him.

He wasn´t in the mood for her games.

"What for?"

She wasn´t stupid enough to answer that. He didn´t want to hear it. Instead she stepped closer to him and removed her jacket, revealing a midnight blue dress. She tossed the jacket carelessly over a chair while she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"We have a problem"

She rounded the table slowly.

"Really?" Well it seemed as if sarcasm was his middle name today. His eyes swept over her from head to toe and back again before forcing his eyes to look away.

"You know we do"

"Nikita, the list containing all our problems is currently rounding the horn of Africa, so excuse me if I´m a bit unclear on what it is that you mean"

"You want me"

He wasn´t expecting that. He opened his mouth to speak when she continued.

"And I want you"

Michael sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, making small water drops fall on his shoulders, reminding him of the fact that he was almost naked.

"Stop"

"Why Michael? It´s not like it´s a surprise to you?"

"It dosen´t matter, you shouldn´t even be here. You do realize that it´s my job to kill or bring you in right?"

"Of course I do, no need to be sarcastic, I have an offer for you"

"Forget it"

"You don´t even now what I´m going to say yet"

"Knowing you it´s nothing good"

"I beg to differ"

"You always do" He muttered.

She ignored that and continued.

"The fight today, I was distracted, and I know you were too. We always are when we´re fighting each other, or almost fighting each other in this case. It needs to stop"

Michael laughed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He looked back at her with a small smile on his face.

"And how do you think you´re going to do that?"

"Have sex with me"

He blinked. For a few seconds no sound was heard.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I think I´ve never been more sane actually"

"No, no way" He shook his head and started to back away.

"Why not? I know you want to"

She stepped closer to him until he was backed against the counter.

"That has nothing to do with it! Look, that´s not going to work. Why are you really here?"

"I told you. I want to sleep with you"

"Stop with the games Nikita, you´re skating on very thin ice"

He glared at her and tried to ignore the fact that she was now right in front of him. Close enough to kiss, or touch"

"It´s not a game. I want you Michael, what do you want me to say? You know I can´t lie about that"

He did know that. He groaned as her hand came up to land on his bare chest, slowly trailing down to where the towel started.

"Nikita...stop..."

"Why? Give me one good reason Michael?"

He opened his mouth to give her ten.

"And because it´s dangerous dosen´t count, everything is dangerous Michael"

"Some things more than others" he reminded her.

"It dosen´t matter. I want you Michael" She pressed herself against him, trapping her hand between them "Michael" He met her eyes "I want you to fuck me"

His eyes darkened and his hands came up to rest on her hips, clenching and unclenching as the conflict raged inside him.

She could see in his eyes how much he wanted her, but he was at war with himself.

"We need this Michael, you know we do. it´s been building since that day me met, and it´s making us behave recklessly"

He couldn´t argue with that.

"We can fix all that" She whispered to him, standing up on her toes, she leaned up to almost press her lips against his, only stopping just short of his lips.

"Just one night, one night Michael, to get it out of our system. Then maybe we can move on with our lives"

She pressed her lips against his. She didn´t want just one night, but if it was all she could get she was going to take it.

The minute her lips touched his he groaned and pulled her closer, hands on her hips. Her tongue teased his lips until he opened them to let her in. Their tongues met and tangled, he let her lead for a while before he took control of the kiss, kissing her deeply and making her feel faint.

One of his hands came up to cup her cheek and he pulled back to look at her with dark eyes.

"One night to get it out of our system?"

She nodded.

Could he do this? Spend one night with her and know that it was the only one? The only time he would feel her next to him? Could he turn his back on this, wondering for the rest of his life how it felt being one with her?

No, he couldn´t. He wanted this, wanted her. He always had, and here she was, offering herself to him. He gave in, just like he suspected she knew he would.

"I hope you know what you´re doing" He whispered to her while resting his head against hers.

"Do you?" She countered.

His lips twisted in a small cocky smile.

"You´re about to find out"

**So... What do you think? Should I continue? It´s probably only going to be a few chapters if I do, I don´t know :S**


	2. Closing the deal

**I am sorry for the long wait, if you read my others stories now and then you know that everyone of them has been on the backburn due to personal issues, but here I am, ready to write some oh so sweet love ;) As usual, no rights belong to me. **

_One night only. _

Michael looked down at Nikita, he couldn´t deny that he wanted this, always had. Ever since that first day. He thought of all the nights he had spent dreaming of her, of having her here, in his home, in his bed. He thought of all the times she had pushed him, especially during her training, teasing him and doing her best to make him snap. Looking down into her beautiful brown eyes he almost heard the crack in the wall of his self control.

The hand which had been cupping her neck tangled in her hair and tugged roughly. Her eyes snapped up to his and widened. Michael smiled somberly.

"Isin´t this what you wanted?"

His other arm slipped around her waist to pull her flush against him.

Suddenly he felt angry. Angry at her for always pushing him, for never listening to him, for forcing him to face this. For making everything change. Damn her to hell and back.

Nikita was to stunned to reply. She knew, or at least, had been pretty sure he would give into her request. Still, you could never be sure when it came to Michael. He had a will of steel, as he had proved many times in the past. In their past. Their painfully complicated past. Somehow though, she had always seen herself as the one leading, she was that kind of person. Looking into Michaels darkened eyes she, for the first time since she had stepped through his door this night, probably for the first time in several years, felt unsure.

Michael saw the doubt flash in her eyes for a second and felt a twinge of satisfaction. She hadn´t expected that. Good. She had spent so long trying to make him snap, and taking pleasure in it, it was only right that when he finally did, it was her own pushing that lead her here. She probably thought that she was going to control this, oh how wrong she was.

If this was his only chance, the only night he got to have her, he was going to make sure she would never forget it. He knew he never would.

The hand in her hair tugged again and she seemed to wake up from whatever thoughts had been going through her mind. She dragged her eyes from his and looked down, suddenly feeling shy. Shy? The hand tugged her face up again to meet his eyes.

"Scared?"

The slightly mocking tone irritated her beyond belief, the role reversal almost ironic, but she smiled.

"Terrified"

Their past conversation swirling in the air around them like a ghost from their past. In her eyes Michael could see the hesitation behind everything else. When he spoke his voice was low and gentle, something he thought himself unable to be anymore.

"It´s not to late"

He wanted to give her a chance to back out now if that was what she wanted. His body was tense like an animal waiting to pounce, but he kept himself back, waiting for her to speak. He had showed her a little of the furious passion which struggled inside him to be let free when he grabbed her, he guessed she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. So he gave her the choice to back away, even though he wasn´t even sure he could let her go now, but if that was what she wanted, he would have to find the strength to let her do so.

A little voice whispered at her to run, she knew Michael would let her. That this was dangerous ground and that she really didn´t know if she could make it to the other side without falling through. Her fight or flight instinct was screaming at her to run, even though this wasn´t a fight, it certainly felt like one. She had overestimated Michaels control, and even though breaking it was what she had wanted, _for a very long time, _she felt unsure at this new development. She felt out of control, a feeling she hated. Looking into Michaels eyes she saw the challenge there, and it kept her in place, but even more than that she realized her feelings wouldn´t let her run. She wanted this, wanted him, and she could see in his eyes the same desperate desire she was feeling. He was wrong, it was to late for both of them. There was no going back now, and they both knew it.

"You know it is" She whispered.

His half smile appeared.

"Just wanted give you a chance to back out"

"I´m not going to. I want this, and I know you do to"

His grip in her hair tightened at her sure voice.

"I do. You´ve always known that"

In his voice she could hear the resentment he felt at this fact. She couldn´t resist teasing him.

"Poor Michael, being teased and tempted by his young innocent student"

He laughed and the sound sent shivers down her spine.

"Innocent? I don´t know if that´s the word I would use, I distinctly remember another recruit named John".

She smiled slightly.

"You had me on the mat all night for that one, I could hardly move the next day"

"Yeah well, you deserved it"

"I bet that forcing me to spar with you for four hours weren´t the only thing you wanted to do that night"

"Don´t go there" His voice was a warning, but Nikita could feel the control slipping from him to her, and like a greedy child in a candy store, she wanted it all.

"Still jealous then?"

The arm around her waist tightened and he pulled her up against him harder, and she felt him, hard, at her stomach and she felt warm all over, the warmth spreading through her body like a wild fire. She knew he could see the challenge in her eyes when they met his.

"You wanted me to be"

His voice was hard and dark as he recalled that particular memory from her days as his student.

"I did"

Her smile pissed him off but he resisted still. There was one more thing he wanted to know.

"Kind of feels like history is repeating itself"

"History has a way to do that" She agreed nodding.

Michael sighed. She was going to make him say it.

"About Ryan Fletcher"

"Yes?"

Her innocent act didn´t fool him one bit.

"Tell me about him"

"You know I can´t do that Michael. You´re still division and as you know, he´s on my side"

He knew she knew what he meant, but she wanted to tease him, just like always.

"You know that´s not what I meant"

"What do you want to know then? If I like him?" a teasing smile "if he has ever gotten to touch me like this?"

A low growl escaped him at her words and he pulled her lips to his roughly. She gasped and his tongue slipped inside her mouth to tangle with hers. He could never forget the way she tasted, like sugar and spice, salvation and damnation, like everything he had ever wanted, but never thought he could have.

Nikita broke the kiss with a gasp, Michael tugging her head to the side so he could plant hard kisses along her neck. Her hands slid along his bare back, feeling the muscles there tensing at her touch. She was lost in the sea of desire so she didn´t notice at first when he pulled back. When she did she opened her eyes to look at him.

His eyes were dark with desire and he had never looked more dangerous than he did right now. She felt her knees weaken and leaned against the counter behind her hoping to stay upright.

"Take it off"

She blinked.

"The dress" He clarified.

She hesitated for a second noticing his change in beaviour but almost of their own will her hands reached up to slip first one strap, then another down her shoulders. The dress pooled around her feet and she stepped out of it, levaing her clad only in her dark blue matching underwear.

Michael tried to hold back a groan as his eyes roamed over her. She was perfect. Of course he had always known that, but seeing her like this, that was new. He took a step forward, so close that his bare chest touched hers lightly. His hands landed on her hips and he pulled her slowly against him, both of their eyes closing at the contact. She fit perfectly against him, just like he knew she would.

"Perfect" He murmured.

Nikitas body was so tense she wanted to crawl out of her skin. She needed release. She needed him. Now. One of her hands slid along his hip and down his stomach, coming to rest against the place where his towel held together. She pressed her hand against the bulge there and his answering groan was music to her ears. Suddenly his hand grabbed hers and he pulled it to the counter and held it there.

"Not yet"

"Michael"

Her voice was pleading and she shook her head at herself.

Instead of answering he entwined her fingers with his and kept their joined hands against the counter. He was still trying to keep his control she wanted to control this, control her, just like he had tried to do all those years at division. She could understand the feeling, in their line of work, not being in control usually meant you were dead. Or soon to be. But she wanted him out of control, wanted to see what he hid from her everyday. She needed it.

She slid her free hand through his hair and tugged hard to the side, revealing his neck to her, leaning forward she pressed her lips against his neck, before she bit him. Hard. Michael stiffened but before he could move or say anything her lips were at his ear.

"Come on Michael" her voice was husky " is that all you´ve got, cause if that is the case maybe I should find someone who want me more than you do" She finished with biting his earlobe none to gently.

Her words had the desired effect.

Michaels hands grabbed her hips hard and lifted her up on the counter before she could take another breath. His hands slid down to her thighs and he parted them roughly to step between them. When their eyes met Nikita found herself helpless against the anger and desire she saw there. One of his hands cupped her cheek, keeping her eyes on his, the other one gripped her hip.

"No one will ever want you more than I do"

His lips on hers stopped her retort and turned it into a moan. His tongue forced it´s way past her lips and he kissed her so deeply she wondered if she would ever be able to breathe again without feeling him.

Michael reached beind her with one hand to undo the clasp on her bra, and it fell away revealing her breasts to him. He broke the kiss to press his face against her throat, his lips finding that spot that made her moan and arch against him. He nipped and sucked, Nikita could feel the blood rushing underneath her skin to the place where his lips were centered, and she knew he was marking her. Instead of pushing him away and telling him to leave no evidence of this she grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer, her nails digging into his skin leaving red marks behind.

"Michael Michael Michael"

His lips slid down her chest to close around a nipple, giving it the same treatment as her neck and she arched her back as far as she could, dizzy with the pleasure he was giving her. His hands grasped her panties and ripped. Her eyes met his before his slid down her body and slowly up again. Nikita could almost see him comitting everything to memory. She leaned forward to kiss his chest and he groaned, his head falling back, hands clenching on her hips. Flicking her tongue against his right nipple she wondered if she had ever tasted anything as good as him.

One of his hands left her hip to slide down her thigh. She shuddered but continued her exploraion of him. Without any warning his hand was cupping her between her legs, and he slid one finger inside her. Her moan echoed in the space between them and she more felt than saw Michaels smile.

"You feel so good baby... so good"

She took note of the endearment but was unable to do anything else but moan as he added another finger and started to move them. His fingers moved inside her harder and she knew she wasn´t going to last long. A few seconds later and a few expert flicks of his hand she exploded with a cry of his name on her lips.

When she opened her eyes again she met Michaels, his face hovering overs hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, cursing the towel for being in the way.

His hands reached down to free himself and he was beautiful. She couldn´t ever remember thinking that about anyone else, but he was. He dragged her closer to him and she could see in his eyes how far gone he was, and she was no better.

Watching her come apart before him had destroyed the last bit of his control and he had to have her now. Dragging her closer to him he met her eyes and for a moment they stilled gazing into each others eyes, then he entered her with one swift stroke and she cried out and dug her nails into his back, making him bleed, the pleasure/pain coursing through her.

Michael pressed his face against her neck and growled. They fit so perfectly together, when he moved, she moved, and he could swear the ground moved too. It wasn´t gentle, none of them were, he tugged her hair and bit her neck, she clawed at him forcing him closer. He might have wanted to be gentle, but this had been building for years now, the tension between them only growing for each day and now they were frantic for each other.

He kissed her, swallowing her moans as he moved inside her, his hands moving all over her roughly. He pinched her nipple and she bit his lip. He pulled his face back to look at her, the blood coloring his lips even more red. They continued to move while keeping their eyes locked on each other. Their connection sparking and snapping in the air around them, the room filled with the sounds of their pleasure. Michael gasped as she clenched her muscles around him and his thrusts turned even harder until he was pounding into her with a frenzy only matched by her. One hard thrust and Nikita came, his hand between her legs made her come again instantly, and she shattered while screaming his name, and he followed, pressing his face against her neck and groaning her name, his body trembling with the effort to stay upright.

They stayed like that until their breathing had slowed. For awhile Michaels face remained against her neck, his raspy breaths hitting her skin. He pulled back to look at her and pressed his lips against hers gently.

"That was..." She started.

"Amazing" He finished.

She tried to hide her yawn and he smiled a little stepping back. They both groaned when he left her body, the feel of him sliding out of her delicious. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, she tried to look around but her body was to sated, to lazy, to be able to do anything other than curl under the covers. She felt him slide in after her and his arms caged her in, pulling her against his chest. She wanted to protest, say that sleeing together in his bed had not been a part of the deal, but against her will her body pressed against his, and with her hand clasped in his she fell asleep.

Michael looked at her sleeping in his arms. It looked right, she looked right, here in his arms, in his bed. He pressed a kiss against the side of her head and she moaned a little and snuggled closer in her sleep, throwing one of her legs over his and pressing against him. He bit back a groan as he felt himself harden. Would he never stop wanting her?

He eventually fell asleep and when he woke up the sun was rising and he was alone.

**I am very nervous about this chapter for some reason. I really really hope you like it. So Nikita has fled Michaels place, one night was the deal right? Should I leave it there or do you think there is more to this story? If anyone is interested I could write a little story explaining the history about divison recruit John who Michael mentioned? Anyway I just want to say I really love all your reviews, they make me very happy. I just want you to know that. Take care.**


	3. Dealing

**Thank you so much for your kind words! I agree with you, I want to explore how Michael and Nikita deal with the night they had, afterall, they are bound to run into each other ;) I don´t own Nikita and the rest.**

Birkhoff shook his head, silently observing Michael while he was pummeling another agent, Richard, if he was not mistaken, to the ground. He thought about telling him that this was a training area, where people was to learn, not get killed. Not yet anyways, that came later. As he watched Michael backed off and Richard got up, altough unsteadily and limped off towards the lockerroom. Well then, no bloodshed, no harm done. He winced when he saw Richard stumble and another agent came forward and helped him the rest of the way. Well, mostly no harm then. Looking back at Michael he saw that the training area had been cleared of people, he guessed no one else wanted to get on Michaels bad side and had decided to leave while they could still walk without support. Wise choice.

As he made his way down to him, Birkhoff wondered if it was wise of him to think that Michael wouldn´t pummel _him _to the ground. But he continued until he was standing a few feet away, he knew Michael knew he was there, he just ignored him in hopes that he would go away. No such luck.

"So, Richard will have trouble walking the rest of the week"

No answer. He tried again.

"What did he do? Take the last jello at lunch?"

Still no answer. Michael wiped the sweat from his face with a towel, threw it to the side and opened a bottle of water and drank.

Birkhoff knew that there was only one thing that could rattle the unflappable stoic agent. Or rather, one person. One woman, that he himself missed more than he would like to admit to anyone other than himself, and maybe Michael. Taking a chance, even though he knew it might land him in the same position as Richard, he asked;

"So, how´s Nikki doing?"

Michael stopped drinking for a second before he continued to ignore him. Only someone watching him as closely as Birkhoff was would have noticed the way his grip on the bottle tightened for a second. Bingo. It was incredibly stupid to continue pushing the issue, but still he continued, and hoped that at least he would be able to walk tomorrow.

"What devious plan of hers has your head spinning and knuckles bleeding?"

The water bottle hit the wall, splashing water over a new recruit who had just walked in. His scared eyes met Birkhoffs and then he hurried out again. Birkhoff sighed.

"Well no matter, one more traumatized recruit makes no difference to Percy"

When there was no response from Michael he tried again.

"Hey. This isin´t like you, what is going on?"

"Nothing"

Michael who was once more calm, or at least more collected took off for the showers with Birkhoff trailing along behind him.

He shot him annoyed look when he saw that Birkhoff was still behind him.

"Hey. You can talk to me, I know that you usually don´t talk to anyone exc" he stopped himself at Michaels glare "nevermind. Just, take it easy okay? If you continue to beat other agents to a pulp Percy is going to notice, and he is going to want to know what is going on"

He backed away. He was almost out the door when Michael spoke.

"Birkhoff"

Birkhoff turned and looked at him, but Michael was still staring at the locker in front of him.

"Thanks"

Birkhoff felt something that very much felt like joy.

"No problem"

Sensing that that was all Michael would say he left and returned to his station.

Standing in the shower Michael turned the water to cold and leaned his head against the shower wall. He couldn´t stop thinking about her. It had been a week since she had come to his apartment with her "deal". What had he been thinking? The problem was that he already knew the answer to that question. Somewhere inside him he had known that being with her would only make it worse, but he had pushed that thought aside and now he was paying the price.

Had she planned this? Had she known that he would be unable to focus on anything, not even his job, was that part of her big plan to take down division, to seduce the man in charge of her capture and drive him slowly mad? Birkhoffs words of Nikitas devious plans had struck a nerve with him. To be fair, he didn´t know if she had seduced him as much as he had allowed himself to be seduced.

Memories of how he had lifted her up on his counter flooded his mind and he closed his fists in frustration. He couldn´t blame all this on her, even though he wanted to. Even though she had been the one to propose the idea that was now driving him insane, he had agreed, after some persuasion from her side. He admitted to himself that it hadn´t taken much to get him to give in. Why would it? She had been dangling something he wanted for years in front of him, she knew he would never be able to resist. Of course she knew that. Damn her.

The last week had been hell. He had been expecting her to come around every corner, dreading the moment she would, and when she didn´t he cursed her for not being there. It didn´t help that he didn´t know where she lived. He wanted to find her and get some answers, at the same time he wanted to slam his head through every wall he could find until he could feel no more. She knew where he lived, that put her a step ahead of him, and put him at a disadvantage. That had to change. If only he could stop remembering that night. Flashes came often and without warning. He was talking to Percy about the latest mission in India, and he would hear her moaning his name, he was sparring with Richard when he saw her standing there in nothing but her underwear, looking up at him.

He was slowly losing his mind.

Sooner or later they would meet again, and he didn´t know how he would react. He only knew that this had to stop. Birkhoff was right about Percy, he would notice, if he hadn´t already, and then all hell would break loose. Turning off the water he stepped out and after toweling himself off he dressed quickly. When he reached for his jacket the air around him suddenly smelled like her, he looked around him and finding no one he groaned. He needed to get a grip, he needed to get his head straight and focus on his job. Walking out he tried to quiet the voice inside him whispering that he needed her.

Well this was just great Nikita thought to herself as she quickly put items in her basket. She was shopping groceries, even rouge agents needed to eat. The problem was that she was hiding. Looking around every corner, peering suspiciously over the bread and almost decided to skip buying apples because she couldn´t see the whole room.

That was when she straightened up and told herself to stop behaving like some silly schoolgirl with a crush. She picked her apples and made her way to the register to pay when she came face to face with Ryan. She looked around her and then grabbed his arm to drag him behind a corner.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

"We need to talk" He whispered back.

She nodded.

"Not here. Meet me at Ruby´s tonight at 7".

She walked off without waiting for an answer and quickly paid and left. Had she not been in such a hurry, and not so distracted, she would have noticed the man watching Ryan closely.

Back at her left she decided that yoga was the answer to her problems. Unfortunately even though she tried, she couldn´t block her thoughts as she usually did. Her mind wandered to the reason she had slipped around the store like a shoplifter. Michael. She sighed.

In the week that had passed since she last saw him she had had frequent dreams of him. Very vivid dreams, that left her sweaty and gasping for air when she woke. Leaving his bed while he was still sleeping had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, but she had done it. Partly because that had been the deal, one night, no more, and partly because she didn´t know if she could handle waking up with him, as if everything was normal. And, she told herself, who knew how he would have reacted. The problem now was that she couldn´t forget it. She had somewhere in her mind thought that if they just gave in to the tension between them they could get over it and move on.

That had been a bad idea. Because now she knew what it felt like being with him. The night hadn´t gone exactly as she had planned. She had gone to him to seduce him, and she had been feeling confident that she would succeed, and she had, but then he had turned the tables on her and taken charge. She should have expected that, he was afterall second in charge at division, of course he liked control, she knew that from her days as his student, somehow she hadn´t expected herself to be so... willing to hand over that control. He had taken control and she had followed. She couldn´t remember that happening with anyone else. Despite herself she couldn´t deny the shiver that ran through her as the memory of Michael gripping her tightly came over her.

She felt out of control and unsure. Two very disturbing feelings for her. She needed to get herself under control before they met again. She was hoping she would be able to avoid him for a while, maybe get some time to come to terms with these feelings and get them under control.

Abandoning all thoughts of yoga she picked out a dress for the night and stripped down to take a shower. Standing in front of the mirror her gaze was drawn to the dark bruise on her neck. The bruises from Michaels hands on her body had faded into nothing, but despite the week that had gone by since their encounter the bruise on her neck from his mouth had only faded a little, still standing out against her skin. She trailed her fingers across it, remembering the feeling of his mouth there, her stomach clenched and she groaned. Distracted she wondered if the scratches on his back had healed yet.

She shook her head and stepped in the shower. She needed to stop this. This was dangerous, and she remembered Michaels words, she had been so sure then, so sure that she knew what they needed, and she had been right, the problem was that she hadn´t given enough thought to as what would happen afterwards. She resolved herself to push Michael from her thoughts, he was still division afterall, and this had been a one time deal. Touching her fingers to her neck again she could feel a tingle in the skin there. She sighed and decided to leave her hair down tonight when she met with Ryan.

7 o´clock Nikita set foot inside Ruby´s. She had actually arrived 30 minutes earlier but had spent them outside, watching for things out of place. Finding none, she had deemed it safe to enter. She spotted Ryan sitting at a table in a corner and made her way over there.

He stood up when he saw her and swallowed hard. She had on a purple strapless dress that ended on the middle of her thighs, a long thin gold chain around her neck as her only jewellery. She was simply stunning, and from the looks she was getting from the men around them he saw that he wasn´t alone in his opinion.

"Ryan"

"Nikita, please sit down. You look fantastic"

"Thank you, you don´t look so bad yourself" She smiled at him.

"Would you like some wine?"

At her nod he waved at the waiter who took their order and soon returned. Ryan told him to leave the bottle and he poured them each a glass.

"Why did you want to meet?" Nikita cut right to the point.

"I have something"

At her look he continued.

"It´s a memory stick, it was sent to me, to my home adress, I don´t know from who"

Nikita leaned forward.

"What´s on it?"

"I dont know yet, there is some sort of encryption, very advanced, I havn´t been able to crack it yet"

"Was there a message with it?"

"No, nothing"

Nikita pondered this for a minute, she then looked seriously at Ryan.

"Can you crack it?"

Ryan sighed and shook his head.

"I would love to say yes, but honestly, I´m not sure. I havn´t seen anything like it before"

Nikita nodded, her thoughts spinning. Someone was leaking intel to Ryan, that someone probably knew he was working with her, and it wasn´t Alex, she would have let Nikita know if that was the case. Someone in the CIA, or someone else in division?

"Am I going to hold onto it, or are you?"

Ryans voice was serious and she realized that this put him in grave danger, despite the fact that they were under orders not to touch him because of the media attention, if division found out that he might have something that could damage them he was a dead man.

"I´ll take it"

He slowly put his hand in his pocket and then laid his hand on the table, his fist slightly closed. Nikita smiled and leaned forward and stroked his cheek before laying her hand on top of his, tangling their fingers together, to give anyone looking their way the impression that they were just a loving couple out for dinner. He pressed the memory stick into her hand, and she grasped it, her fingers tightening on his in a silent thanks. His smile told her that he understood the silent gesture.

Suddenly she felt a shiver run through her and then a hand landed on the empy chair next to them.

"This seat taken?"

Her body knew the owner of that voice before her mind could comprehend it and she shivered again before stiffening in her seat, the hand still clasped in Ryans tightening around the memory stick.

She looked up to meet Michaels eyes.

_20 minutes earlier..._

"Michael, Percy wants to see you"

"I´ll be right there"

Walking into Percys office he felt the tension in the room. Percy and Amanda was standing there waiting for him. Before he could speak Percy did.

"We have a problem. I have confirmation that Ryan Fletcher has received very sensitive information. I need it back, now. He will obvioulsy consult Nikita about this, and we need to stop that from happening. We are behind as it is, but the agent trailing Ryan saw him meeting Nikita today, he couldn´t intervene so he decided to follow her, but he lost her. No surprise there, but then he returned to wait for Ryan, and Ryan is currently in a restaurant called Ruby´s downtown. He is probably waiting for Nikita, and I need you down there now, and I need you to retrieve the memory stick Fletcher has, and, while you´re at it, see if you can do your other assignment as well, you know, dispose of Nikita. There is a team waiting for you."

"And Fletcher?"

"As you know we have orders not to touch him, and I prefer it if you don´t. Is that a problem?"

Percys eyes bored into him.

"No"

"Good"

Michael turned and left.

Entering the restaurant he looked around and spotted Fletcher and Nikita. Being careful not to move to quickly and draw attention to himself he walked towards them, trying to ignore the anger he felt at seeing their hands clasped together.

_Present..._

"Michael"

"Nikita"

Michael sat down and Nikita released Ryans hand after she saw Michael glance at them. She cradled the stick in her hand and hoped that he hadn´t seen it.

"What are you doing here?"

She managed to keep her voice steady, and ironically it was Amandas words that kept her still. "_Never, ever, let them know that they affect you. No matter what. If you do, then it´s their game"_

"I could ask you the same thing, altough I think I know"

He didn´t take his eyes from Nikitas when he adressed Ryan.

"Give it to me"

"I don´t know what you´re talking about" Ryan denied.

He was shaken. This was not good, not good at all. He hoped his fear didn´t show, he had a feeling this division agent would enjoy that.

At Fletchers words Michael let a small sarcastic half smile grace his face. His eyes hadn´t left Nikitas, and he could see that she was tense. His eyes trailed over her face and lingered on her mouth. She was beautiful. Unbidden, memories from their night came over him, and he could see in her eyes that she was reliving it too. Her tongue came out to wet her lips and his eyes followed the movement. When he spoke his voice was huskier than he wanted.

"You know what will happen if you don´t do as I say"

"You can´t touch him. I know you have orders not to. And you always follow orders, don´t you Michael"

His eyes turned harder.

"Don´t be so sure"

He tore his eyes from her to look at Fletcher.

"This is not the time to be a hero. I have orders not to touch you, that can change though. And" he turned to look at Nikita again "those orders don´t include her".

As if he could follow through on his threat. He couldn´t, he hoped that Fletcher didn´t know that though.

"He won´t hurt me"

Another conversation, another memory.

He saw Fletcher hesitate. Then he sighed.

"I´m sorry Nikita, I can´t risk you getting hurt. It´s"

Nikita cut him off, her voice steady despite the fact that her whole body tingled.

"Don´t"

Michael chuckled. Fletcher obviously cared more than a little for Nikita.

"I have it. Don´t hurt her"

Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Take it out slowly, then lay it on my left side, close to me"

Michaels voice was controlled. When Ryan hesitated Michaels gaze turned knowingly to Nikita.

"Nice try"

She glared back at him. Michael glared back. Then he spoke.

"This is what we are going to do. Fletcher, you´re going to run. There are agents outside so I suggest you run fast. Nikita, you´re coming with me"

"What? Why?" Ryan was shocked.

"Michael"

Nikitas voice was a warning. A warning he ignored.

"Make sure they follow you. Otherwise I will. When they catch you, and they will, just let them search you. And not a word of this."

Ryan nodded and looked at Nikita.

This was bad. What was Michael playing at... but she didn´t see any other option at the moment than to go along with it. She didn´t think division would harm Ryan, it would cause to many questions. And, when Ryan was gone she could try and make her escape. She nodded to Ryan, who hesitated for a second, his gaze lingering on her.

"If you hurt her..."

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Go"

With one last look at Nikita Ryan stood up and ran for the door and through, ignoring the people around him looking at him and took off down the street. Michael rose at the same time and gripped Nikitas arm and led her out the backdoor. Stepping outside he waved in a cab and pushed her at it. She tensed and was just about to attack when she felt the familiar press of a gun against her back.

Switching his com unit on, he had kept it off during their conversation, which he would play off as a tecnical error later, he spoke.

"Birkhoff, Nikita is on foot, I´m persuing, switching off"

"Got it Michael"

He turned it off and grabbed her arm again.

"Get in"

Feeling the press of the gun against her she opened the door and did as he said, he followed closely behind her to hide the gun. He kept the gun at her back, so it looked like he was just holding onto her. When they were seated he turned to the driver and gave him the adress.

**I am so grateful for all your kind words. So grateful that I couldn´t wait to update this story. Sorry for the lack of Mikita action. It´s coming though. Thanks again, you are all great!**


	4. Please

**First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has ever read or reviewed this story, this chapter wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you. I somehow lost that incredible mikita feeling there, but you guys with your kind words and patience brought it back. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's for you guys, cause your all awesome. I don't own Nikita and the rest.**

"A bit dramatic don't you think?"

Nikita's voice cut through the tension that had been building ever since Michael had shown up at her meet with Ryan. Her hands were placed at the back of her head as instructed and she turned slowly to meet Michael's eyes as he locked the door they had just entered through. The hand holding the gun didn't waver as he took a few steps closer to her, their eyes locked in a silent battle, each with their own questions, their own hurt.

"I don't know what to think"

He seemed to regret the almost softly spoken words immediatley and his eyes turned hard once again, showing that cynical glint in them that she hated. The look that told her that he still knew better than her, was better than her. At least acoording to him.

Michael cursed himself for letting that out. He couldn't afford to show her the conflict that raged inside him, couldn't let her know that despite everything, despite everything she'd done, despite everything he'd done, he still cared. He couldn't let her have that power over him, because this thing between them had always been a fight. To see who would break and who would do it first. It was always a tug and pull with them, one gaining a little only to lose a bit more.

Nikita tried to stop the shiver racing down her spine from manifesting itself in her body language. She needed to control this, needed to know that she was still in control, even though he was the one with the gun. "Like returning to the scene of the crime huh?" She smiled and let her eyes drift around his apartment. Her eyes lingered on the counter in the kitchen before her eyes snapped back to his. In them she saw the memory of what they'd done play out like a movie without sound. Suddenly she felt sad. This wasn't them, but at the same time it was and always had been. The fights, the tension, the lingering feeling of something passing by them without any chance of catching it. It hurt as much as it always did. It was just harder to ignore when he was standing in front of her wearing the look that told her that he couldn't trust her. He had once, she recalled sadly. Had been the one he had trusted most. But in order to free herself from the bounds of steel that kept her down she had to leave him behind. She had freed herself, but she had lost him in the process. "What do you want Michael?" She asked, her voice soft and just a little bit tired.

Her soft words only seemed to anger him more. "You know what. Wasn't that your whole plan?" He smiled a bitter smile. He had hated himself many times before, so when the feeling came he recogniced it for what it was.

She knew, just like always what he was talking about. "I didn't plan this".

"Right" he scoffed.

"It's true" She shrugged "I told you what the deal was. Don't tell me you can't handle it?" _Please tell me you can't. Tell me you've thought about me just as much as I have thought about you. Please tell me you need me too, if only for one more night... _

His eyes turned sharp and he steadied his grip on the gun. He prepared himself to tell her to go, to get the hell out of his apartment and his life. He was the one who had brought her here, he hadn't known why other than that they needed to talk, he wanted answers, but now he couldn't remember the questions. He just knew that he wanted her, and he hated himself for it. He should have known that once they'd been together it would be impossible to let it go. It was Nikita, the girl he'd loved, and the woman he'd lost.

"Michael"

Nikita's voice cut through to him and he focused on her face again. "What do you want?" She asked again, her eyes telling him that it was okay.

"You already know" He couldn't say it again. The more he said the more he lost, and he couldn't afford to lose anything else now.

She knew. Her anger at him dimmed a little as she took in the tortured look in his eyes. It wasn't easy for him, she knew, but she couldn't come to him again. She cared more about him than anyone else, but as always it was also about power with them, and she'd lost it once, this time he had to take that step for them to be on even ground.

"I do" She spoke softly, a challenge in her eyes.

She wouldn't come to him, he read it in her eyes and not for the first time he cursed her stubborn nature. She was going to force him, damn her. "I don't trust you" He told her, the words cold and clipped.

It hurt, but she shrugged it off and adopted a cool look. "Your going to have to".

A few seconds ticked by before he slowly lowered his gun a little bit and took the steps seperating them. He stopped close to her, the tip of the gun pointed straight at her heart. She could feel the cold metal through her clothes, a sharp contrast to the warmth his breath provided as he exhaled slowly. He leaned forward and the gun pressed a little tighter as his lips met hers in a soft kiss. His lips burned as he pulled back after a second and looked into her eyes. "It's just this one time" he whispered. Just like the first time. She nodded but didn't move. He looked down at his gun pointed at her heart, he pressed a little before sliding it down, the nuzzle taking the hem of her clothing with it. He swallowed at the sight of her bare skin. Beautiful, as always. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, his lips meeting her ear lightly in a caress. "This has to be the last time".

A moan left her mouth as his tongue trailed slowly down her neck. His hands swept over her body slowly, removing clothing like it was made of gold and it dropped to the floor silently. When she was naked she looked up at him, meeting his eyes, a shy smile on her face. She let the smile drop and walked backwards and he followed. When she got to his bedroom she turned her back to him and then he was there, his arms around her stomach and his lips on her neck.

"Please" She gasped as his hands cupped her breast.

He walked towards the bed and directed her to lay down on it. She did and when she turned on her back he had gotten rid of his clothes and were standing at the end of the bed gazing at her. He took a seat next to her and placed his hand on her hip lightly at first and then he pulled and she straddled his lap without hesitation. He scooted backwards so the wall supported him, he bent his knees a little and she slid forward, two twin groans escaping them when their skin met. Their eyes met and in that moment with desperation shining through both of their eyes they were both struck by the same thought, that this whatever it was would destroy them. End them.

They froze, sweat forming on their bodies and their breath mingling together. And then they moved at the same time, their lips met and he slid into her. Their gasp was that of a junkie finally getting his fix after days of doing without, and when they moved it was with the same desperation as a man dying of thirst searching for his oasis.


End file.
